Black Vow
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: One Shot – The angel who had lost both of her wings found by a woman on a corner of a street, once their eyes met they had opened Pandora's box but neither could care... Inspired by the song 'Alluring Secret—Black Vow'
**ABlack Vow**

 **One Shot – The angel who had lost both of her wings found by a woman on a corner of a street, once their eyes met they had opened Pandora's box but neither could care... Inspired by the song 'Alluring Secret—Black Vow'**

* * *

She had lost it all, given everything for the place she loved and still lost it all.

She fell from Heaven, stripped of her wings to forever walk the world below all because of a simple mistake of having emotion.

She was cursed to forever walk the world below alone and unloved for her emotion and willingness to show mercy and love.

So she would walk the world alone showing that which she would never have.

* * *

She was ecstatic today, her beloved had purposed to her and she had said yes!

She was in heaven, knowing that her beloved would be by her side, willing to share her emotion with her.

She was blessed to now and forever walk by the side of the one she loved and with those close to her.

So she slept in her bed happy and content to share the love she had with her beloved.

* * *

She had taken a name to replace the one she lost when she was striped of all she loved and held close to her.

She had taken the name Lightning, a quick flash that dazzled everyone but was gone before one could close to.

Though Lightning had taken a vow to walk the world giving love and mercy that she never received, and lost all she held close to her heart due to it she began to find it to show the emotion she vowed to share when she received none to remind her what they felt like.

So she walked the world, trying to remember what love felt like found herself in a far off land of Pulse, walking the streets at twilight feeling weakness settle in, fell to the ground hoping to find the strength to continue.

Then she looked up and found it.

* * *

Serah Farron was walking the streets of her home town in Pulse, getting some late night shopping done so that she would have more time in the next day to spend with her beloved before the wedding.

She was walking down a side street, taking the scenic route to enjoy the peacefulness of the night.

Serah was walking without a care in the world until she noticed a woman, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in front of her, fall to the ground.

Serah, being the kind woman she was ran to see if she could help the woman and upon reaching the other worldly beautiful woman, felt her breath catch in her throat upon seeing her face and once she opened her sky blue eyes, Serah felt something begin to stir in her chest.

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes to see a women on untold beauty who had a youthful face and pale pink hair that framed her face making her look like a picture of beauty to the fallen angel..

Her body acting on instinct she reached her hand to the woman's face and cupped her cheek, revelling in the feeling of her face against the her hand.

She however was also revelling in the feeling that had blossomed in her chest, was this love that she had once held but lost?

All too soon the woman had moved from above Lightning, taking a step back and muttering out an apology and running from the side street, taking the feeling that had blossomed in Lightning chest with her.

* * *

When the woman had touched her face the feeling in her chest had grown and just wanted for that moment to never end, she would give anything to feel this forever more.

But her logic took control all too soon and she pulled away for she recognised the feeling that was growing in her chest but wouldn't believe it.

She loved her beloved Snow and to marry him in but a few weeks.

But the feeling that this unknown woman brought to her was more then her beloved Snow could ever give to her.

It was with much reluctance she left muttering an apology as she left, leaving the feeling that the woman gave her behind.

* * *

It was a week late the two met again, this time in a coffee shop.

"Oh hello again." Came the angelic voice of the elder pinkett who smiled down to the younger pinkett, who returned the smile.

"Its good to see you again, and in better health." Was the reply of the younger pinkett.

From there their conversation grew from two strangers to two friends.

All too soon for the duo did their time together come to an end as day turned to night.

"I never did ask your name." Was the statement from the younger that was phrased as a question.

"Its Lightning." Was the elders reply, "now may I know yours?"

"Its Serah."

And like that they left each other, the feeling of love with each other still burning brightly in their chests.

* * *

The third time they met was another week later, a week before Serah was to be married to her beloved and yet, every day she felt the love she held for Snow slowly leave her and the love for the elder pinkett grow.

It came to a head the next time they met and as soon as they came to each other the elder pulled the younger into an alleyway and began kissing the younger who replied in kindness.

Their kissing escalated as they entered an apartment and made their way to a bed.

From their they began touching each other in ways that lovers would, sharing in each others body heat, proclaiming love for each other.

* * *

The next morning the two pinketts felt themselves content, more so then they ever had in their lives.

Not Lightning when she had all she once held dear in Heaven.

Not Serah from all the time she had spent with Snow, no longer her beloved as title belonged to Lightning.

"You know things aren't going to be easy for us now." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

Same sex marriages were looked down upon even more so were relationships between angels and humans.

"It doesn't matter so long as I have you my beloved."

* * *

The marriage between Serah and Snow was cancelled, while she broke it off with him privately, moving out and into Lightnings apartment where the lovers lived until the fateful day years later.

* * *

It had been a year since the pinkett human and pinkett angel had gotten together, forgoing their old lives entirely for the other.

Things hadn't been easy with society looking down on the duo and the overwhelming feeling the angel had now that she had the love she wished for and had cost her, her wings.

Serah walked into the modest apartment to find the lights off with a trail of candles leading from the front door to a table with an exquisite looking meal on it.

And at the far end sat her beloved in a modest red dress, not expensive looking but not tacky either.

"What's this?" Was the reply from the younger pinkett who got a smile in reply.

"Just a way to show my love for beloved." And like that they settled in and ate the dinner, during which, Lightning had gotten up and walked over to the younger pinkett, taking a set in her lap and giving a love filled kiss.

She whispered two words to the younger pinkett that brought tears of happiness to the younger girls eyes.

"Marry me"

* * *

A week later Serah was standing on the edge of a cliff with a priest standing at its apex wearing a small smile.

Lightning walked up and took the younger girls hands in her own preparing to saw her vows.

However she would never get the chance as a motorcycle came racing up the cliff to them with Serah's ex on the back.

Holding a hand gun.

Without a word he aimed the hand gun and fired once at Serah, hitting her right in the heart before muttering, "if I can't have her, no one can."

He then shot himself in the head.

As Serah lay on the ground with Lightning kneeling by her side she let a small smile grace her lips as she gazed into the tear filled eyes of her beloved.

* * *

As Lightning held the cold body of her beloved she felt something in her heart die again.

Was she cursed?

Or was it punishment from the God she once served?

"My dear, lying cold

I will spend all my life with you I vow this day,

My sins against God,

All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,

So I will die for you,

That's my fate."

And like that a pair of pure white wings emerged from her back before a ray of light shone on the two pinketts, the elder leaning down and whispering something in the youngers ear before she vanished.

The only sign of her ever being there a single black feather on the chest of the dead younger pinkett.

* * *

" _May we meet in the next life my beloved."_

* * *

A tanned woman who wore a blue with black decal sari was walking down a dirt trail, fresh from a hunt with a kill over her shoulder, when she saw a young girl laying laying in a nearby field holding a black feather in her hands.

The smaller girl look over to the tanned woman and let a smile cross her face as she quickly got up and walked over to the taller tanned woman.

"Hello again my beloved Claire."


End file.
